L'avidité des nains
by Zeephyre
Summary: On raconte que les nains sont cupides. Ce qui est incontestablement vrai. Mais il arrive que pour certains, cette avidité ne soit pas celle nourrit par ce qui brille.


**Bonjour, me voici avec un nouvel OS :) Je tenais sincèrement à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le précédent ! Car c'est vrai que je n'ai pas extrêmement confiance et cela m'a beaucoup encouragé à continuer ! **

**(Un merci tout particulier à Bluestarshine ! )**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Il était fatigué.

Non, il était plus que fatigué, plus qu'épuisé même.

La journée avait été rude. Harassante.

...

Les membres de la compagnie s'étaient levés à l'aube pour ne pas perdre de temps car le jour de Durin était bien plus proche que Thorin ne le désirait.

Le temps leur était désormais compté et il était devenu essentiel pour la réussite de leur quête d'adopter un rythme de voyage rapide. Le roi déchu n'était pas particulièrement enchanté d'amener ses camarades à repousser leurs limites en imposant une telle cadence mais il n'avait plus le choix. Ainsi, ils avaient chevauché toute la matinée, puis après une rapide pause, toute l'après midi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur cette embuscade.

Une horde, une armée même d'orque - pour la plupart montés sur d'aussi imposant que terrifiant wargs - leur avait tendu un piège et ils étaient tombés dedans à pieds joints.

Après de nombreuses minutes sanglantes de combat acharné, quand tout semblait perdu, Gandalf était arrivé. Accompagné d'un allié redoutable.

Beorn.

Celui ci n'appréciait pas particulièrement les nains qu'il jugeait bien trop cupide et avide de richesses pour leur propre santé, ce que le passé avait effectivement confirmé. Mais ce sentiment n'était rien en comparaison à l'animosité et la haine qui habitaient autant son esprit que son corps à la seule mention d'un orque.

Ces méprisables et répugnantes créatures lui avaient tout pris et la mélancolie avec laquelle il vivait tous les jours ce déchainait en rage incontrôlée à chaque fois que son chemin croisait celui de ses ennemis. Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais ce jour là, il les avait tous anéantis.

...

Et c'était chez lui qu'ils se trouvaient tous maintenant.

Après que les blessures de différente gravitées aient été soignées, ils s'étaient presque tous attablés pour un repas frugal. L'appétit des nains sans égal n'avait en aucun cas été affaibli par la fatigue et presque tous avaient mangé avec plaisir et soulagement.

Sentant l'état de fatigue ambiant dans la pièce après le diner, le géant avait rapidement fait aménager le salon pour que les nains puissent se coucher et bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur. Ainsi plusieurs grosses couvertures et fourrures - épaisses à un tel point qu'un matelas n'aurait guère été plus confortable d'après Bilbo - avaient été étendues un peu partout dans la pièce.

Il avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée.

Et maintenant qu'il était enfin allongé, il ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil et ce, en dépit de la fatigue qui rendait chacun de ces membres courbaturés lourds et douloureux.

Jamais il n'avait été ainsi épuisé et il rageait de ne pouvoir trouver les bras de Morphée.

Quelque chose de bien plus fort encore que la fatigue le parcourait. Sauf qu'il ne savait mettre des mots sur cela. C'était comme un affreux fourmillement dans son ventre. Comme si une poigne de fer lui tordait les entrailles.

Cette étrange et désagréable sensation l'avait saisie quand il avait vu la mort défilée devant ses yeux.

Pas la sienne.

Mais la sienne à _lui_.

...

A ce moment là le temps s'était arrêté. Tout autour de lui avait cessé de bouger.

Il n'avait même pas entendu le hurlement s'échapper de sa propre bouche. Seule un fort bourdonnement avait submergé ses oreilles et la sensation d'être plus lourd que le plus gros oliphant existant en Terre du Milieu. Comme dans ces mauvais rêves que l'on fait et où malgré tous nos efforts, nous ne parvenons à avancer, des poids semblant entraver nos pieds. Notre corps ne nous obéissant tout simplement plus.

C'est là tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment.

L'épéiste l'avait vu tourner les yeux dans sa direction au moment où _il_ avait entendu son prénom ainsi rugit.

Il l'avait vu ensuite écarquiller les yeux d'horreur et encocher une flèche. Puis dans un mouvement d'air imperceptible, un simple mouvement intemporel, elle était partie. Elle avait frôlée sa tête blonde et l'instant d'après il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil un corps d'orque hideux s'effondrer à ses pieds. Celui ci ayant probablement profiter de son instant d'effroi et d'inattention pour tenter de le tuer lâchement par derrière.

Et tout ça en deux secondes.

Mais l'épéiste n'avait pas hurlé pour ça, ce n'était pas pour son aide qu'il l'avait appelé.

Durant ces deux secondes une flèche avait sifflé et une épée s'était abattue.

Dans son dos.

Son dos a _lui_.

Il l'avait vu tomber à genoux, ses prunelles – ses si jolies prunelles – remplies d'abord de soulagement, puis d'incompréhension et enfin de peur.

Reprenant possession de son corps, il lui avait soudain semblé sortir d'un sable mouvant. Et, comme après une explosion qui vous coupe de toute perception pendant l'espace d'une minute, le sifflement diminua dans sa tête et il recouvra aussi soudainement que brutalement l'utilisation de son ouï.

Le brouhaha de la bataille envahit ses oreilles et il s'entendit pousser un cri de rage mêlé au désespoir.

Il prit une de ses épées tel un javelot et la lança. De toutes ses forces.

De toute sa rage.

Et celle ci atteint immédiatement et mortellement sa cible qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Son hideux cœur ayant cessé de battre avant même qu'il ne touche le sol.

Il courut directement à _lui_.

Le brun était à genoux, les yeux écarquillés et les doigts resserrés autour de l'épée qui sortait de son ventre.

Le blond se jeta à genoux devant lui et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe la tête la première dans la poussière.

Il hurla son nom. Il lui hurla, l'implora de rester avec lui.

De ne pas le laisser.

Le plus jeune, releva difficilement les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches brunes. Il avait froid et se sentait incapable de parler.

Le gout métallique dans sa bouche était insupportable, écœurant, mais il ne parvenait ne serait-ce simplement qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour le recracher. Le liquide épais et rouge coulait de ses lèvres dans un filet de plus en plus important.

Il entendait bien que, quelque part au loin, on l'appelait.

Mais c'était trop dur.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. De plus la voix était de plus en plus lointaine.

Il avait vaguement sentit une étreinte se resserrer autour de lui - des mains peut être ? - dans son dos, tâtant les contours de la plaie, les rebords de l'épée traitre.

Puis dans sa nuque. On tentait de tenir sa tête ballante, sa tête qui était décidément bien lourde. Un contact lointain lui fit comprendre qu'on caressait son visage, qu'on dégageait ses cheveux de son visage. Il lui sembla qu'on cherchait à capter son regard.

Il faisait des efforts, vraiment, mais même si ses mèches désordonnées n'étaient plus devant ses yeux, ce voile gris et de plus en plus foncé rendait l'exercice impossible et ô combien fatiguant.

Toujours de moins en moins certain, il lui avait semblé que n'obtenant pas de réponse sa tête reposait à nouveau contre quelque chose. Une épaule peut être, mais pas la sienne car des cheveux qu'il devinait blonds grâce à une odeur apparemment familière lui effleuraient le nez.

Son dernier souvenir avait été un contact dans ses propres cheveux. Une caresse.

Une demande.

Et éreinté, las, il avait fermé les yeux, ce dernier contact lui procurant un dernier frisson infime de chaleur parmi l'océan glacé dans lequel il glissait.

...

Se sortant de cet affreux et insupportable souvenir, l'épéiste glissa une main dans celle proche de lui. Elle était tiède et non plus froide comme la mort qui avait failli s'en emparer.

Allongé à coté de lui, il tourna la tête.

Les cheveux bruns couraient sagement tout autours de sa tête. Ses paupières frémirent au contact mais ne s'ouvrirent pas.

Sa main se sépara à regret de celle qu'il avait doucement étreinte, mais il avait besoin de se rassurer à nouveau.

Lentement pour ne pas réveiller l'archer, il se redressa, pris appuis sur son coude et la main de son autre bras glissa sous les couvertures. Elle monta sur le torse soulevé par une respiration tranquille. Il chercha doucement l'entrée de la tunique et une fois trouvée, il inséra sa main à l'intérieur.

Le premier contact du torse tiède et ferme l'apaisa, et il ferma les yeux de soulagement. Mais ce n'était encore pas assez.

Il réouvrit les yeux et sa main continua son chemin du torse jusqu'au ventre. Du bout des doigts il rechercha le périmètre de peau désiré.

Enfin ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec les plis.

La cicatrice.

Il la parcourue longuement, s'imprégnant du moindre détail et s'assurant qu'elle était bel et bien fermée. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Il s'assit et délicatement, de sa main nouvellement libre de son poids, il abaissa les couvertures qui protégeaient ce corps qui lui semblait maintenant si fragile. Un frisson parcouru ce dernier et il fit une pause, craignant de l'avoir réveillé. Il patienta quelques secondes et finalement soulagé de voir que le plus jeune dormait encore, il écarta les pans de la tunique, dévoilant d'abord un torse musclé. Il arriva finalement, et sa première main déjà sur place et la cicatrise apparurent.

Elle était encore un peu rouge mais on aurait dit qu'elle datait de plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaine. Il soupira. Il était idiot.

Bien sur qu'elle n'était pas réouverte. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux le magicien et le changeur de peau user de toutes leurs magies, de toutes leurs énergies pour sauver cette deuxième partie de lui.

Car oui, c'était tout ce qu'il était. Une partie de lui. La partie la plus importante de son âme.

Alors qu'il se penchait en avant, le blond ne remarqua pas que la respiration de l'être en dessous de lui était devenue moins régulière.

Le plus jeune avait fini par se rendre compte que quelqu'un remuait au dessus de son corps.

Les yeux engourdis de sommeil il avait seulement entrouvert les paupières. Juste assez pour qu'il devine les mèches blondes qui s'étaient penché sur son ventre.

Il avait ensuite sentit des lèvres humides se poser sur la parcelle de peau nouvellement sensible où se trouvait sa cicatrise.

Ca l'avait fait frissonner.

Le blond s'en aperçu et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il vit que le brun avait les yeux entrouverts. Il s'avança et se pencha près de la tête du récent éveillé pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front, la main toujours en contact avec la cicatrice.

Il avait besoins de la sentir, de la parcourir, besoin de vérifier que c'était bien une cicatrise et non un trou béant ruisselant de sang.

Le brun glissa sa main rendue lourde par la fatigue et l'épuisement sur celle du blond. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir difficilement dans l'intension de parler mais il fut coupé avant que le moindre son n'ait pu sortir de sa bouche.

- Shhhh, _Atamanel, _ne parles pas, murmura le plus âgé en frottant le bout de son nez contre celui du brun, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de la sentir. Tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de vérifier qu'elle est là. Ca me prouve que tu es bien là toi aussi.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Ca me prouve que tu es toujours avec moi.

- A jamais, souffla le brun entre le sommeil qui commençait doucement à le reprendre et la lucidité.

- Ne me refais jamais ca.

Sa main quitta la cicatrise pour rejoindre l'autre qui emprisonnait la tête du plus jeune. Il colla son front à celui tiède en dessous de lui et fixa son regard bleu océan dans celui chocolat qui peinait de plus en plus à rester éveillé.

- Promis.

- Je n'y survivrai pas.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux et finissaient leurs courses sur le visage tiède en dessous de lui.

Des ses lèvres il les récupéra, déposant un baiser à chaque endroit où elles s'étaient égarées.

Sur une pommette, sur une joue, sur le menton, la mâchoire.

Et doucement, son souffle frôla les lèvres, il resta en suspend quelques secondes, son souffle se mêlant à celui du brun. Finalement, il clôt la distance, embrassant tendrement ces lèvres tièdes qui avaient failli devenir froide pour l'éternité.

Kìli se rendormit une poignée de seconde après ce contact, sur la réflexion embrumée qu'aucune larme n'avait atteint cette partie de son visage.

...

De loin, Beorn avait observé toute la scène. Il n'aimait pas les nains.

Et ça ne changerait jamais.

Mais il s'autorisa à penser que tous n'étaient pas forcément avides d'or et de diamants. Il s'autorisa à penser qu'avec des êtres aux cœurs purs, comme ces deux jeunes frères dont la seule avidité était la sécurité et l'amour de l'autre, leur race n'était pas totalement vouée à l'extinction comme il l'avait été profondément convaincu suite au drame d'Erebor.

**Traduction Khuzdul :**

Atamanel : breath of all breaths

( Je ne mets pas de traduction en français car je n'arrive pas à en trouver une potable et je trouve cela beaucoup plus joli en anglais. J'espère que tout le monde comprendra quand même )


End file.
